


Picnic Date

by AzuleOpal



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Happy birthday hamburr_fangirl!, Lots of coconut, M/M, Picnic, super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuleOpal/pseuds/AzuleOpal
Summary: Alexander treats Aaron to a coconut-themed picnic.





	Picnic Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hamburr_fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburr_fangirl/gifts).



“Alex, what are you doing?” Aaron is still sleepy, standing in the doorway to the kitchen, his voice is rough from sleep, but Alexander loves him. He goes over to Aaron and kisses his cheek lightly, sneakily covering his eyes with his hands, thumbs overlapping on Aaron’s nose.

“Good morning, Burrdy. It's a surprise. Go get dressed, I have a great plan for today.” Alexander says lightly, directing Aaron back to their shared room.

Aaron makes an indignant sound. “What? Why can't I see what you're doing? What are we doing today?”

He won't admit it, but Aaron is relieved that Alexander is taking a break all day. Especially if he's taking it off to spends the day with him.

He goes to his half of the closet, pulling out some comfortable jeans and a dark red sweater-shirt, then goes back out to where Alexander is waiting, picnic basket in hand.

“A picnic?” Aaron guesses delightedly, following Alexander out to the car.

“Yup! With all your favourites!” Alexander replies, kissing Aaron’s chhek as they get in the car.

Aaron blushes. “You’re the best, I’m so lucky to have you!”

Alexander grins. He quickly pulls up at a parking lot close to Central Park, leading Aaron to their favourite spot, the spot where they had, coincidentally, first met.

“You thought of everything!” Aaron marvels as his boyfriend of almost five years lays out a beautiful picnic full of Aaron’s favourite foods, mainly coconut desserts.

“Of course I did. Now dig in.” Alexander replies.

“Gladly.” Aaron says with a smile, biting into a coconut shrimp.

~~~

“That was absolutely amazing! You’re a great cook, you know that, Alex?” Aaron says, petting Alexander’s hair, placing occasional flowers in the silky strands.

“I know, but thank you.” Alex says with a self-satisfied smirk, closing his eyes and memorizing the feeling of Aaron’s legs under his hair.

“Thank you for an amazing picnic, Alexander. I love you so much.” Aaron says dreamily.

“I love you too” Alexander replies happily.


End file.
